chet's mess up, Johnny's nightmare, and Roy's rage
by arllry
Summary: Chet does something traumatizing to Johnny and ends up in Jail (mentions rape if your sensitive to it don't read)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own emergency or anything related. This is my first FanFiction reviews would be nice and thanks for the help from my friends Johnnygagesgirl and my friend Heather **** hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter one:**

Johnny walked into the locker room, Roy noticed he looked off. He had dark circles under his eyes and there seemed to be a bruise on his left collar bone and he was limping.

"Hey Roy" Chet said as he came into the locker room as well, he was going to reply when he saw Johnny's reaction to Chet

Johnny jumped in surprise *or was it fear* and he hid his face by looking down at the floor and was trebling as if he was cold *or was that fear too?* 'That's weird ,Roy thought 'what's up with Johnny?'

Johnny stayed the same way the whole time till Chet left, then he seemed to relax slightly releasing a breath he had been holding the whole time. "Johnny? Are you okay?" Roy asked. Johnny just nodded silently and changed for roll call.

After roll call they all headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Roy looked back again noticed something off with Johnny, usually the first in line at the mention of food Johnny was at the back of the group walking slowly, Roy feel in step with his partner and very seriously asked, "junior you sure you're alright?" Johnny just looked at Roy but the usual sparkle in his eyes held was not there.

As soon as they entered the kitchen the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs hit their noses. Roy breathed it in deep, mouth watering, Johnny on the other hand held his breath, his lips were pressed into a thin line, and he was holding his stomach, Roy was once again going to ask his stubborn partner if he was okay, when suddenly Johnny turned on his heels and all but ran from the room in the direction of the latrines.

The rest of A-Shift 51 looked at one another; they all knew something was wrong with Johnny they all looked at Roy for the answer, After a few minutes Roy went after his partner.

When Roy walked into the latrines he saw Johnny at the sink rinsing his mouth out and the stench of vomit in the air "Alright Johnny, what's up?" Roy more demanded than asked. "Nothing just not hungry and the smell in there got to me" Johnny replied.

"Johnny, no, you look like you haven't slept at all, you're limping, and you the bottomless pit who's always hungry just said you weren't hungry, now what's wrong?"

Johnny sat down next to Roy on the bench in front of the lockers, "Roy, I can't, I don't want to talk about it besides, no one will believe me, I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Forget what? What happened Junior?" Roy asked now more concerned, "I'll believe you Johnny just tell me" he pleaded for his best friend to confide in him.

"It's a long story Roy, I don't think I could tell you before we got a run" Johnny stated "wait a minute John" Roy said and walked out of the room to Captain Stanley, he had Cap stand the squad down, telling him he was checking Johnny over making sure he was okay to work and didn't need to go to Rampart, then he went back to help his best friend."Okay Johnny were on stand down till you're ready, tell me this long story".

Johnny took a deep breath and started his long and sad story. "well it happened the night before last, Marco called me, he had got a call from chet, chet was at a bar and had gotten so drunk that the bar tender took his keys and he needed marco to give him ride but Marco had a date so he couldn't so he called me. I said yes and drove across town to go get chet."

"He was so drunk I didn't truest him by himself so I took him home with me. When we got back to my place, I went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee to sober him up some. I was in the kitchen my backed turned to him, he stumbled into the kitchen following me in to it. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around my waist, he told me that he thought I would make a pretty girl, I just laughed him off then he said he loved my laugh when we were waiting for the coffee to brew he said he wanted me to make more lovely sounds for him. He then started to kiss my neck, I tried to push him away telling him to stop, we fell to the floor with him holding me down I pushed him off and was trying to get up when he was on top of me again he was so drunk he didn't feel any pain no matter what I did kick punch bite nothing work after all the fighting I did I was so worn out and sore I couldn't do anything to stop him and...and...and he RAPED ME! Roy RAPED ME! he passed out after he was done with me I laid there all night with him on top of me not knowing what to do , when he finally came to he begged me to forgive him telling me he was so sorry and he would do anything for me to just stay quit about it I didn't want to tell anyone I felt so dirty about it and I knew no one would believe that Chet could do that to me him being smaller and both of us being firemen so he walked home and I stayed in the shower for hours trying to feel clean again I tried to sleep but every time I closed my eyes I just relived what happened I don't know what do Roy what if he dose it again? I just want to forget,"Johnny was sobbing by the end of his horrible story. Roy took him into his arms shushing and comforting him rocking him. Roy was so shocked he couldn't think of anything to say so he sat there holding Johnny for a long time Johnny cried himself to sleep. Roy picked him up and laid him in his bunk and went after Chet.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy stormed back into the kitchen everyone could see he was upset, Roy went over to Chet and punched him in the face "you sick bastard!,". Chet fell to the floor, both Cap ad Mike jumped up and held Roy back from hurting Chet anymore. "Roy, stand down" Cap ordered.

Roy fought against Mike and Cap "Cap this bastard raped Johnny!"

Everyone froze, "What!? no I didn't he's lying" Chet said, "I never would touch him" Chet defended himself.

"Yes you did, Johnny just told me the whole story, how you told him not to tell about it to keep quit you threatened him! "Roy said anger raising in his voice. "Okay everyone calm down, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding" Cap said not believing what he was sat down at the table and Roy told them Johnny's disturbing yet true story.

"What the hell amigo!" Marco yelled after Roy had finished, "Chet why would you do that?" Mike demanded both he and Marco surrounding him, "Chester B you have some explaining to do, I'm calling the chief now you stay put and don't move an inch" Cap told him and left to make the call to his superiors.

An hour later found Chet in cap's office talking to the police and fire chief. Chief came out and walked up to Roy, "DeSoto, get Gage, we need to hear his side of the story before an action can be made". "Yes sir" Roy went to wake Johnny.

Roy found Johnny in the grips of a nightmare tossing and turning in his bunk. "No, No stop please stop" Johnny begged. Roy went to him trying to wake him gently "Johnny shh, your fine, please wake up" Johnny gasped awake "shh Johnny, its okay" Roy soothed his friend. "John I told the Captain he called in the report the chief and police are here they need to hear your side of the story before anything can be done" Roy told him "Roy no, I never meant for this to happen, just tell them to forget about it that it's all a misunderstanding" Johnny begged. "Johnny no! we need to figure this out, let's go" Roy took a reluctant John to the chief.

Another hour later and Chet was taken from the station in cuff and put on unpaid suspension, Cap had Roy take Johnny to Rampart to get the evidence the police needed,Cap went to do his necessary paperwork and get a replacement for Chet.

It was decided that Johnny off shift, Joanne would pick him up and take him to Roy's place. When she got there to get him Roy took her aside and told her everything and the best way to care for Johnny

Since it was only a 24 hour shift, Roy was home the next morning. Joanne told Roy that Johnny hadn't eaten anything at all and every time he fell asleep he had a nightmare and woke up screaming within ten minutes of falling asleep. Roy went to the guess bedroom to talk to his friend "Hey junior, how are you doing?" he asked. "I don't know tired mostly" "want to talk about it?" Roy asked, John shook his head "it's just dreams about what happened", "oh you know Cap set up a counselor for you" Roy said, hoping that Johnny would accept the help. "Yeah I know I already called and set up an appointment for tomorrow" Johnny smiled sadly. Roy smiled back putting his arm around Johnny he knew Johnny would be alright in the long run.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two months later:

Chet ended up pleading guilty to all the charges and was discharged from the fire force and serving a 5 year sentence in jail, Johnny had forgiven him of course but Chet still needed to be punished for the unforgiving things he did

Johnny had basically moved in with Roy and his family for support. Chris and Jenney were happy to have their "uncle" living with them, Johnny now saw his counselor, once a week to help him work through the trauma and move on with his life.

Mike and Marco were still mad at Chet and hadn't talked to him since the day they found out what had happened they were always there for Johnny helping him when he woke from a bad dream on shift talking to him when John didn't want to talk to Roy

Cap called Johnny every night and talked to Johnny till he fell asleep, then Roy would take the phone and update Cap on how he was doing and what he needed to help him through the next step in his recovery

Johann, Emily, and Dixy made sure to spoil Johnny and let him know he was loved and make him happy when he seemed to be really down.

All of Johnny's friends rallied around him to help him through what had happened to him. He was happy and knew he would be okay with everyone's help he was happy to have such good friends.

**THE END **


End file.
